vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Boosts
There are currently six main types of boost available to use: Energy and Stamina Boosts The Energy Boost is the boost that has been with us the longest. To claim an Energy or Stamina Boost you go to the Boost page under Chieftains and use one of the Boosts that have been sent by you friends. I am not sure if these boosts have an expiry date but I always choose the oldest one which is at the bottom of the list.They last at least 300 days. When used the Energy Boost will add 100% of your maximum energy to the energy you have at the moment so unless your energy is at zero you will always go over 100% of maximum energy. If you are over 100% energy when you level up you will not receive the expected energy top up you usually get for levelling up. For this reason you should avoid collecting your energy boost too close to a levelling threshold. The Stamina Boost is similar in operation to the Energy Boost except the amount of the boost is restricted to 75% of your maximum stamina. Note that the stamina boost is capped at 5625 (75% of 7500). You may send out up to 20 Stamina and Energy Boosts every day (maximum of 10 each). You may use one Stamina and one Energy Boost every 22 hours. Berserker Boost This is a temporary 5% boost to your attack power. You can collect these by selecting the list on the Home page. Each boost lasts for exactly 5 minutes. Using a boost potentially reduces the amount of XP you get for a win (as, if you would have won anyway, it increases the %age difference between attack and defence). The Berserker Boosts work against location bosses and in person vs person (PvP) encounters. To make a Berserker Boost available to your chieftains go to the Boost tab under Chieftains and click the, , button. You can only send Berserk Boosts once per hour. A boost can be used by up to 15 chieftains but there will always plenty to choose from. Daily Reward Boost The Daily Reward is a refill boosts awarded for playing Viking Clan on a daily basis. You can choose whether you want all Stamina, All Energy or a random selection of either one for each day uncollected. If you fail to play for a day the count returns to day 1 so only let it build up if you are certain you will return to play the following day. The reward can go uncollected without penalty for as long as you like. After 7 days the Daily Reward for Energy and Stamina hit their daily maximum of 100% for Energy and 50% for Stamina. Collecting your Daily Reward has no effect on the Daily Reward percentage. After 14 days uncollected (if you haven't missed a day) they get to their maximum collectable of 350% Stamina or 700% Energy because you get the sum of the past 7 days rewards. The only advantage to letting the Daily Boost build up is that you get 15 speakers every 7 days so if you do not need the speakers or are prepared to buy them (5 per Favor Point) you can ignore this constraint. To get the boost go to the Home tab and select Daily Reward. This will show you the accumulated Stamina/Energy percentages you can expect to collect. At this stage you can either click away or hit the Collect Now, button. Note: *On day 7 you also get 15 free speaker tokens (used to be 1) that will enable you to use World Chat. If you intend to gather the maximum possible you should collect the Daily Reward Boost last as it is can add to your resource totals even when you have exceeded the maximum level. NEW: as of 4 July 2016, every day you collect the Daily Reward beyond day 7 without missing a day results in the equivalent reward of the Day 7 reward (i.e., 50% stamina or 100% energy). Note that the stamina reward is capped at 3750 (50% of 7500). Adding additional skill points to stamina past 7500 will not increase the daily reward past 3750. Gamer Points XP Reward Boost Latest boost is the new seasonal/weekly XP payout. You now get an XP reward boost based on a combination of your level, Gamer points acquired and (for guild members) your guild's finishing position.This boost can be up to half the XP required to complete your current level. Unusually, if you level up before collecting this reward it increases for that of your current level. Players who are not currently in a guild also receive an XP payout based on percentage of points acquired and current level. The maximum for this is currently 5% of the total XP needed for the next level ie. current_level / 20. Power Heal Power Heal is only available to those who have reach at least 10,000 Health. At 10K health it adds 25% to your full health giving you 1.25 x your maximum health (12.5K Health). The more health you have the higher the Power Heal multiplier. A Power Heal boost is indicated with a lime green graphic which varies with scenario. As you would expect the cost of Power Healing is more than normal at 25% more than regular healing. The Power Heal tops out at 150,000 maximum Health with this amount of Health a Power Heal gives you 5 x your maximum health. So between 10K and 150K health a Power Heal will give you something in the range of 1.25 to 5 times your maximum health. If you have more than 150,000 Health, you can still only Power Heal to this maximum amount. Any existing Power Healing boost is removed when you are bountied or you trigger a Counter Attack. You are prevented from re/applying a Power Heal for as long as you are on the bounty list. You are limited to 1000 Power Heals within a 24 hours window. You can check and see how many Power Heals you have remaining and when you can start Power Healing again if you've used up all 1000 on your Profile page if you go to the User tab under the Profile menu. With a normal health boost you can only refill once your health drops to 20% and you are hospitalised but a Power Heal can be applied when you have only lost 50% of your normal health. Like the normal Health refill a Power Heal takes no account of any existing Health you may have left and so gives you the same amount of Health every time you use it. Analysis Not the most useful upgrade they could have given us, nobody is going to get a Power Heal before they go offline for example unless they have high defence and they are looking for targets. Power Heals are a Use with Caution addition for the majority of players because, as we all know, full health makes you a juicy target for rival clans so a Power Heal is like shouting, ATTACK ME. I can see this being of great benefit if you are speeding to get your Battle Gamer points in on Sunday morning. Doing a Power Heal will allow you to do all your attacks in one go without having to stop to heal. It should also be of some use if you and your levelling partner are bashing away at each other as this will ensure a smoother flow since you will last longer without having to think about healing and you can heal later than you would normally do. The most useful place to have had this enabled would have been when placed on the bounty list as an active (mid level) player might have been able to last for entire seconds instead of being killed nearly instantly, alas this has been specifically excluded. The higher your health the better your attack against monsters is but once again a Power Heal does not show any significant improvement over normal health attacks. (actually thinking about it, damage must be based on maximum health not current health or you would see your attacks grow less powerful as your health went down.) So in conclusion, it is more of a convenience than a vital addition to the game. No great reason to use Power Heal and no real reason not to (as long as you can get yourself back to the hospital when you are finished). Weekly Boost Kano have gotten in to the habit of providing a one-use-only, weekly boost (usually only valid for 3 days) to visitors of their forums. These boosts can take the form of Favor Points (maximum of 5), Stamina or Energy. The links can be found in the General Discussions thread and are usually posted on a Tuesday or Wednesday. Category:Adventures Category:Battles Category:Content